


A Future Gone

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Left for Dead, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Prejudice, Whumptober 2020, past murder plot, prejudice against fantasy races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Mari carried out his uncle's orders, and his reward is the worst punishment.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Future Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a prequel to another story I'm too lazy to link to right now.

Mari wished he was a stranger to waking up tied up and blindfolded. It was uncle’s favorite punishments because it got the most visceral reaction out of him. Bindings the hands and covering the eyes were the best ways to take away an elf’s magic, leaving them defenseless.

That was enough to get anyone to panic.

And despite the fifteen years of enduring the older elf’s rough treatment, Mari had not yet learned how to stop himself from panicking.

Mari thrashed, and he rubbed his head against the surface—no, the tree—behind him to move the blindfold off his eyes.

“Ah, Mari,” came the slithery voice of his uncle. “You’ve finally awoken.”

“I did everything you asked!” Mari cried, the roughness in his voice betraying his panic. “Why did you drug me?”

“I no longer have any use for you half-breed.”

Mari grunted at the sharp pain in his abdomen and the too familiar sensation of a blade piercing his flesh. His already pounding heart ached in his chest. He cried out for the man who had raised as he heard his footsteps disappear into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day thirty-pne of Whumptober2020! It's the last day. Phew! I had fun, but man, these can get tiring.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
